Homosexualidad es narcisismo
by Monse-Moouse
Summary: Porque ambos tienen el mismo cuerpo, contexturas parecidas y por ello amarlo a él es como si te quisieras a ti...un pensamiento egolatra. One-short STRAIG


**Aclaracion : Este fic es una ****completa crítica**** para las mil y un blasfemias que se dicen sobre la homosexualidad. Ni siquiera estaba entre mis planes escribirle (e incluso retrasó otro one-short que preparaba) pero los constantes chillidos y súplicas de mi hermana por la ausencia de historias de ellos me llevó a crearlo. Disfrútenlo. **

Con sus ojos delineó detalladamente cada rincón del cuerpo que yacía a su lado, devolviéndose de vez en cuando a contemplar su nariz, su boca, su cuello y su pecho con la mayor paciencia y delicadeza del mundo ya que éstas eran sus partes favoritas y requerían de una atención peculiar. "Reposa como un ángel" pensaba a ratos ¿Cómo un ángel? ¿No sería eso elevar demasiado a una persona que es de carne y huesos? Por supuesto que no, el amor coloca imbécil a cualquiera. Mordió luego sus labios para poder resistir la tentación de abalanzársele y devorarle sin cuidado, pues no debía perturbar su sueño. Con pereza se levantó de la cama, provocando el menor bullicio posible en consideración a su pareja y caminó con sigilo a la cocina. A veces se preguntaba si realmente había escogido correctamente o errado torpemente a pesar de que sería incapaz de cambiar su estilo de vida: era verdaderamente feliz. Agradecía a Tweek, su antiguo mejor amigo, quien con sus palabras logró abrirle los ojos con respecto a su destino, si, lo recordaba bien hace ya 15 años…

Su rostro de espanto era digno de alguna película de horror: sus ojeras contrastaban más de lo habitual con su pálida tez logrando el efecto que todo publicista desea conseguir, su boca estaba de tal forma que pareciese gritar en silencio y por último, su cabello se encontraba tan despeinado y alocado que terminaba con la escena, creando así un cuadro aterrador.

-Me gusta Stan- repitió Craig, para reafirmar la idea que ya había dado.

No podía estar sucediéndole esto ¿Desde cuándo su mejor amigo se había vuelto homosexual? Intento acumular la poca cordura y coherencia que le quedaba después de aquella confesión para que en seguida su expresión cambiara drásticamente a una bastante seria. Respiró frustrado, ordenando mentalmente sus ideas. Luego comenzó su discurso intachable, pues la impotencia acompañada con la negación se apoderaban de su ser. Debía admitirlo, si estaba decepcionado. Una vez terminada la charla, Craig se levantó de su puesto y marchó por el parque sin inmutarse, cuando por dentro se encontraba destruido ¿Sería real?

"**Egolatra**"

Resonaba por su cabeza siendo un tétrico estruendo ¿Acaso se amaba como le había condenado su amigo? La homosexualidad es querer seducir a un cuerpo igual al tuyo, en términos más vulgares, anhelar tener sexo contigo mismo. Ciertamente debía ser así, ya que por alguna razón se creó al hombre y la mujer entonces, se transformaba en verdad todo razonamiento alguno: Craig soñaba eróticamente con su reflejo cada noche.

"**Egocéntrico**"

Ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego….siempre ego. Que ganas de retorcerse en el suelo poseía.

Le invadió una ira porque le torturó con demasiada fuerza y facilidad, como si se tratase de algo habitual. Aunque a pesar de todo era Tweek Tweak, el muchacho más paranoico que había conocido, quien aseguraba que los gnomos existían y no sólo eso sino, que además le perseguían. Si él le sentenciaba de ese modo probablemente sería una exageración ¡Por supuesto!

"**Imposible…mientes**"

Dudó también de sus sentimientos. Le llamó la persona más egocéntrica del mundo y conjuntamente mentiroso ¡Perfecto! Justo lo que le faltaba. No, el gran Craig no caería ante aquella semejante humillación, ni se dejaría llevar por aquellos crueles comentarios.

Caminó hasta alcanzar el parque, donde jugaba el grupo de los más "ineptos, torpes y arriesgados" muchachos de la escuela, quienes eran conocidos por optar por las aventuras en vez del bien personal. Allí entre ellos se hallaba Stan, correteando de un lado hacia otro. El destino a veces suele ser irónico porque sin buscarle ya le tenía enfrente.

"**No intentes jamás algo con él Gah, sólo empeorará tu reputación con el crudo rechazo. Yo sé que tú no eres narcisista…estás confundido" **

Su mente se bloqueó sorprendida y su pecho comenzó a sonar una y otra vez. Vibraba de una manera especial. Sonrió. Al tenerle tan cerca pudo asimilar la situación y ahí las frases de Tweek tomaron una suma importancia. No tenía el ego alto, claro que no y se sintió como un estúpido al creer lo contrario. La satisfacción llegó a su alma, su corazón por fin escogió.

Dejó caer en la taza un amargo y caliente café. Luego le depositó en una fuente acompañada de unas tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso de jugo de naranjas. También agregó una flor para finalizar el decorado. Tomó con ambas manos la bandeja y se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación recordando con vergüenza su pasado. Sí, había sido hace ya 15 años y aquella decisión cambió por completo su vida. No era un narcisista…no, no lo era.

-Te traje desayuno, precioso- le dijo colocándoselo sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias amor, siempre tan tierno- respondió Stan, besándolo en los labios.

No lo era, porque son completamente distintos. Tal vez podrían coincidir en sexo y hasta en el matiz de su cabello pero absolutamente en nada más. Simplemente imposible era que sus personalidades se parecieran y eso le encantaba. Ni siquiera sus cuerpos eran semejantes ya que Stan era bastante debilucho y él en cambio, era mucho más fuerte e imponente. Que sean ambos hombres era como ser humanos…inevitable.

-Te amo Stan- susurró mordiéndole en el cuello mientras el otro comía

-Hum… yo también Craig ¿ocurre algo?- respondió extrañado y bostezando

-Sólo que no te pareces a mí porque eres demasiado flojo- suspiró y rió

F I N

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si gustan déjenme un review si? X3 Bueno eso…**


End file.
